


It’s only love

by hikachan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, High School, M/M, jump members are mentioned.. sort of, just something sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28700076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachan/pseuds/hikachan
Summary: everyday yuya walks inoo to school, it’s never different.
Relationships: Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya
Kudos: 5





	It’s only love

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute drabble i think

Everyday was a new day. But the routine was the same for Inoo. 

Yuya waiting outside his house everyday, hand reaching out for him to hold it to walk him to school. 

This has been the routine for almost a year now. Inoo was about to complete his senior year, but having his boyfriend by his side was even better to finish it off. 

“You look silly today, Yuya. Your cute bucket hat and shades, undercover today huh?” Inoo asked, he himself had a mask on since the air quality wasn’t the kindest to them today. He wanted to be safe, in case it progressively got worse. 

Yuya patted Inoo’s head gently and nodded, pulling him closer to him as they walked along the side walk. “You’re right, i just felt like being different today. It’s always fun walking my boyfriend to school, everyone’s always watching us. I heard Yamada and Yuto started doing the same thing. How silly of them, no?” he said softly, intertwining inoo’s fingers with his. 

Inoo felt the warm fuzzy feeling in his stomach, he’d been dating his beloved boyfriend for so long now that he thought the feeling would leave. He still felt just as warm and overwhelmed with feelings now as he did before. 

The grip they had on each other was tight, since it was cold they needed more warmth now. They heard everyone over talking them as they walked by, the questions of “they’re together still?” and such.

“Everyone is still talking huh? That’s alright, let them talk.” Yuya said, wrapping his arm around inoo’s waist as they stood and waited for the crosswalk to be available to them. 

“You know yuu, i didn’t think you’d still be walking me to school all this time later. I was a silly junior and you picked up on that, huh?” Inoo said, pulling yuya’s hand up to give it a soft, warm gentle kiss. 

Yuya shivered, in a good way. Inoo made him feel different, also in a good way. He didn’t know exactly how to explain it. He was always blunt towards inoo before, but now it was a bit different since they established themselves with a label. 

“You’re so sweet, keiichan. I adore you.” He said quietly, their hands still connected as they walked along the path to inoo’s school still. 

“Those are words i never thought would come out your mouth. You use to be so different, what did i do to change your mind yuu?” Inoo asked, his voice shaky in a positive light. 

Yuya thought to himself, he didn’t know how to word himself. After all, he was kept to himself for a long time until Inoo came in. He opened him up slowly but surely, no one had ever done that before. 

Inoo stopped the both of them and tip toed to yuya’s nose, placing a soft kiss on it. “I opened you up huh? that’s what you’re wanting to say. I know it” he whispered, loosening their hands only to cup the elder’s cheeks with his cold hands. 

He nodded in unison with him, eyes locked on the shorter boy. He sighed and opened his mouth once more. 

“You’d be right, you know i’m not well with explaining. It ends up being a blob of love mush, baby. But you understand yeah? I think you’re a sweet boy. Really i do. I don’t know how you put up with it, keiichan.” He said, starting to walk again. He looped inoo’s arm with his as they walked the rest of the way to the school. 

Finally they arrived, Inoo pouted as he heard the bell ring. He didn’t want to leave him, as he did everyday. 

“Bye, my love. Be good. Don’t get into trouble either, yeah?” Yuya said, planting a kiss onto Inoo’s soft lips. They tasted just as he expected, his cherry chapstick. 

“No promises, but i’ll try for you” Inoo said, his heart happily beating at 100 mph it felt like. 

He was in love, that’s for sure.


End file.
